Poppy's romp!
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Shameless shameless Trolls smut one shot, rated M for a reason! Don't read if you're too young, go read something else! Summery: Poppy's taking a bath when Branch decides to drop in... Literally!


_Author's note: This is pointless shameless smut, you're only here to see these two pork each other. Yes there's a bit of story, but you're mainly here for the weird troll sex! Admit it! I don't own trolls!_

Branch walked along a large tree branch, collecting murk-moss for his bunker. Murk-moss was one of the softest materials in the forest, and he planned on using it for carpeting. He had fallen the other day and hurt himself, so he thought a soft floor would be beneficial. Just as long it didn't get wet, murk-moss was extremely slippery when wet.

As he continued about in the trees, someone was by a small pond down below. It was Poppy, she was walking along the bank of the pond humming a catchy tune to herself. It was a beautiful day, the sunlight shining through the leaves, shimmering across the crystal clear water. But Poppy wasn't here to admire the scenery , she would always come out to this secluded place to bathe.

Poppy had always enjoy nature, and what better way to enjoy it then while you're comfortable. She had found this place years ago, by accident off course. At the time she had gotten lost looking for Branch's bunker, but found this little patch of heaven instead.

No trolls ever came out this far, so the only troll she had to worry about was Branch. But this place was way off from his routine stick collecting trails, so far she hadn't seen him anywhere near here. So she placed town her little bag, and knelt down to the water. It was just right, not too cold.

With that she reached into her bag, she pulled out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. Next was bodywash and a towel, she set the items on a rock near the water. She then reached up to the neckline of her dress, undoing the button that held it in place. She then slid her right arm out of the sleeve, pushing the dress down to her ankles. She stepped out of the dress, leaving her in her underwear.

Meanwhile Branch hadn't noticed he had company, he didn't think anyone else was around. And why would he, no one ever came out this far from the village. Hell even he didn't come out this far, he was only here now because this was the closest area with muck-moss. Poppy neatly folded her dress, placing it on the rock next to her other things. She then looked around, checking one last time to make sure that she was alone.

She hooked her fingers under the brim of her white tube bra, pulling it up over her head. Poppy's chest wasn't big so her breasts stayed relatively still, she tossed the bra on the rock. Then she started to pull down her white panties, exposing her butt and her most private area. Once fully naked she stepped into the water, causing a ripple through the pond.

She began to wet her hair, using the wet strands to grab the bottle of shampoo and conditioner. As she scrubbed her scalp she started drifting to the center of the pond, humming a sweet little tune. Up above Branch was walking back towards the trunk, he had enough murk-moss and was going home. But the pile of vegetation obscured his view, and he unknowingly was walking right towards a patch of wet murk-moss.

As soon as Branch stepped on the moss he slipped, falling of the tree towards the water below. He tried to grab the branch with his hair, but he missed. So he decided he may as well just fall into the pool, it won't be that bad he guessed. Poppy had soap in her eyes, so when she looked up she couldn't tell what was happening till it was too late.

*Crack*

Branch's head had fallen directly on Poppy's, causing Branch to become dizzy and Poppy to become unconscious. Branch shook off his dizziness just in time to see Poppy sink, his eyes widened as he realized what just happened. He took a deep breath and dove after her, it was hard to see cause the soap in the water stung his eyes.

But he spotted her, lying on the bottom of the pond naked. He wanted to avert his eyes, but he saw the bubbles coming out of her mouth. She was drowning, he had no time to be embarrassed. He swiftly lifted her body in his arms and swam towards the surface, gasping for air when he came up.

He waded towards the shore as quickly as possible, laying her down on her back. He ran over to the rock and grabbed the towel, throwing it over her lower half to give her some decency. He then began pressing on the center of her chest, going at a steady pace to get her breathing again. He put his mouth to hers, pushing air into her lungs. She still wasn't breathing, so he began his compressions again.

Suddenly she jerked forward, coughing up water. He immediately backed up, giving her some space. Once she had calmed down, she laid back down taking easy shaky breaths. She didn't appear to be conscious, because her eyes remained closed and her breathing evened out.

Branch wanting her to keep her dignity pulled the towel up, covering her breasts. He sat there staring at the girl he cared about, she almost died because of him. He wanted to leave, but he could leave her alone. Especially like this! He had to build a fire, so he began collecting sticks near by.

When he emerged from the bushes carrying a bundle of sticks, when he saw a bunch of bugs around Poppy. They were harmless, but that doesn't mean they can crawl all over her. He dropped the sticks and ran over to her, chasing the bugs off. "Shoo! Shoo! Get off of her!" The bugs scattered around, he looked around to see if they were all gone.

Branch's sight froze on one bug, it was staring at him with Poppy's underwear clenched in its mouth. "No!" Branch said cautiously, suddenly the bug took off. Branch chased the small insect, leaving behind a string of curses. He dove at the bug, but it ducked into a small hole. Branch wiped the dirt off his face, absolutely horrified.

Now he definitely didn't want to be there when Poppy woke up, how the hell was he supposed to explain this? He sighed shaking his head, grabbing the wood and getting back to making the fire. "This isn't how I saw today going."

When Poppy woke up she felt light-headed, and she had a splitting headache. Her throat felt horse, coughing a bit and groaning in discomfort. It was dark out, what happened? "Poppy! You're awake! I'm so sorry this happened, it's my fault I wasn't-" Poppy held up a hand to cease his talking, placing the other on her aching forehead.

"Branch slow down! What's going on? What are y-" she started to sit up, but stopped when she realized she was completely naked save a towel. Branch immediately handed her clothes to her, backing up afterwards. "Please don't say anything until I explain!" He pleaded, clasping his hands together. Poppy nodded, clenching the towel to her chest tightly.

"So I came out here to collect murk-moss , for my bunker! And I wasn't looking where I was going, so I slipped and fell on you. You were unconscious so I dragged you to shore, but you weren't breathing so I gave you mouth to mouth. It was all I could think of, after you started breathing again I covered you up… and then I got wood for the fire." Branch finished, Poppy was very quiet.

He saw her, he touched her… It was with the intent to save her, but it was still embarrassing. "You should get dressed, I'll turn around." And he did, Poppy began dressing herself. When she noticed her panties weren't there, she put the dress on regardless. "Um Branch… where are my panties?" Branch became visibly rigid, not turning to face her.

"That's a really funny story Poppy, you see there was this bug…" he said Poppy grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, a stern look on her face. "Branch, give me back my underwear!" Branch's face went from fearful to a mixture of hurt and anger, he violently shrugged off her hand.

"Excuse me?" He said in an outraged tone, now Poppy felt a bit scared. "I admitted that this was my fault, I tried my best to keep you decent. The only reason I didn't dress you, was because I didn't want to touch you more than I needed to without your knowledge!" He turned away from her as tears started welling up in his eyes, not wanting her to see him this upset.

"And now you're accusing me of being a creepy guy who would steal your underwear!? Unbelievable!" Branch had so much rage built up inside of him, he kicked the nearest stick! But slipped and landed on his back, cursing under his breath. Poppy now realizing what she had been implying felt terrible, then she saw something on Branch's shoulder. "Oh my gosh! Branch are you bleeding!?" She walked up to him, Branch looked down at his shoulder. It must've happened when he fell on Poppy and reopened just now, she had a large bruise on her forehead so she wasn't unscathed either. He crossed his arms, shrugging it off still slightly ticked at her.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it! It's not your problem!" Poppy grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the fire, forcibly sitting him down. She took her towel and dipped it in the water, gently placing it against the cut on the back of his head. He hissed in pain, but didn't stop her. They sat there quietly for a while, neither saying a word. Finally Poppy broke the silence, letting out a long sigh. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" Branch asked, Poppy looked at his head. It seemed like the bleeding had stopped, so she placed the towel down and walked around so she was in front of him. He stood up looking confused, he had lost his temper so why was she apologizing?

"You didn't all this for me, and it must've been really embarrassing and all. And I put forth unfair accusations, I'm sorry I was just a little embraced and freaked out by all this." She saw Branch's hard features soften a little, he eventually smiled. "And I'm sorry about falling on you, I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

He grabbed her bag with her bathing utensils, offering it to her. "Look I'm sorry I lost your underwear, but I'll walk you home so nothing else happens." Poppy wanted to thank him, but didn't know how. In a split second decision, she kissed him on the lips.

It was only supposed to last a couple seconds, but she was surprised when Branch gently gripped her shoulders. He was kissing her back!? She was a bit resistant at first, it was not her intention to make out with him. But his touch was so… loving, and passionate. She soon found her eyes closed, arms wrapped around his neck.

The kiss had lasted a bit longer than a minute, and when they separated Poppy's knees felt like Jello. She was melting in his gentle grasp, eyes half open and breath heavy. "I love you!" He said in the heat of the moment, through ragged breaths. Poppy's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat.

She looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her. She put a hand on his cheek, looking him in the eyes. "You do?" He needed, his face heating up. "Yes… I have for a while now, and it's not because I saw you naked!" He clarified nervously, Poppy giggled at that. "Sure it's not." She teased, booking his nose. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Branch's expression became visibly uncomfortable, he looked away. "I just didn't think you'd want someone as grey and unpleasant as me, it kills me to watch Creek flirt with you but I figured you were better off." Poppy looked sad, Branch thought he wasn't good enough for her. She grabbed his cheeks,and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too." She said, forcibly kissing him again.

She and Branch kissed by the firelight, under the moon for what seemed like hours. Poppy's tongue flicked against his lips, asking for entry. He obliged, and they began exploring each other's mouths. Poppy's chest was rising and falling faster, her down stairs area getting an itching heat. Branch's hands had come to rest on her hips, pulling her close to him.

Poppy could feel she wasn't the only one who was excited, subconsciously grinding her hips against his. She then grabbed one of his hands, caught up in the passion of the moment. She guided his hand under her dress, placing it on her rear. Branch seemed shaky and uneasy about that, but when Poppy kissed him harder he gained a little more confidence.

He put his other hand on her backside, gently squeezing and massaging her ass. Poppy moaned into his mouth, the burning desire in her crotch growing. She began slipping his best off, breaking the kiss for a moment to say. "I need you Branch! Please!" Branch didn't say a word, he just obeyed his princess. Allowing the vest to come off, and drop to the floor.

He grabbed her hand, and broke the kiss to lead her closer to the fire. He took the murk-moss he had managed saved and laid it down, he laid on his back and smiled at her. Poppy got on her knees and waddled over to him, smiling at him. "You know, I don't think it's fair that you saw me naked. I think I should get something in return." She said, gently rubbing his bulge with her palm.

She hooked her fingers in the rim of his shorts, pulling them down. She was surprised when his cock sprung out, causing her to giggle. "Commando huh?" She said with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged a little. "I like the freedom." Poppy looked his root up and down. "Me too." She said lustfully, pulling his shorts the rest of the way off.

She then stood up unbuttoned her dress, sliding it down off her body. She tossed it to the side, and pulled off her tube bra as well. Poppy got on her hands and knees, crawling on him coming face to face with him. She kissed him roughly, and he reciprocated the action. His hands found their way to her lower half, one grabbing her butt and the other slowly going down her pelvis.

Poppy broke the kiss, gasping when she felt his fingers gently rubbing her folds. As he moved his fingers up and down against her sensitive pussy, she squealed in delight. She was becoming wetter with every stroke of his fingers, she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she moaned.

He then inserted his finger into her pussy, making her squirm and whimper with pleasure. He started pushing it in and out again, fingering her tight genitals. She was moaning desperately now, but went to move his hand from her crotch. "Branch I need you inside me!" She begged, her breath ragged and hot.

She began rubbing her slippery wet pussy up the length of his penis, lubing it up while getting some extra pleasure in there. She then positioned the tip of his dick at her entrance, slowly going down on his thick pole. She reached some resistance, knowing it was going to hurt a bit she decided to get it over with.

She slammed her hips down, engulfing his entire penis. She whimpered as shot through her, the stinging sensation paired with his size. She had never felt something in this deep inside her, it was weird and uncomfortable. Branch's expression was worried, he had already hurt her today he didn't want to hurt her more.

But then Poppy started to slowly and gently gyrate her hips, Branch's mind went blank for a second at the sensation. Poppy was finally coming down from the pain, and his intrusion in her started to feel less weird. She moaned as she moved up and down, the ridges of his dick sending electricity through every inch of her insides. She felt the need to go faster, harder.

And it seemed so did Branch, he looked like he was holding back a lot. She smiled lovingly at him, she leaned in close and whispered. "Faster!" kissing him, and he began moving his hips faster. She clenched around him as he pumped into her, her slick walls sending shivers up her spine with every thrust. Poppy felt something, something inside of her rising up.

"Branch I- I'm gonna!" But Poppy lost all motor functions, because all her brain power was being deducted to getting off. She fondled her own chest, as she bounced up and down on his dick. Slamming her hips against hers, trying to go harder and faster. But then in a swift movement, she was on her hands and knees.

Branch had pulled out of her, causing her to whine. "Branch! I was so close, put it back i-ngf!" while she was talking Branch shoved his cock back in, reaching even deeper. He gripped each cheek of Poppy's ass, pounding hard into her begging pussy. Poppy arched her back in bliss, Branch was giving her euphoria!

Poppy's chest heaved up and down, her tongue out and her vagina clenching as hard as she could around Branch. A feeling began to rise in both of them, getting harder and harder to control. Branch shoved into Poppy as hard as he could, pushing them both over. Branch clenched his teeth and squeezed her ass, while his member deep inside her was filling her up.

Poppy's whole body convulsed in ripples, starting from her pussy. Her eyes rolled back and her nipples were rigid, while she not only came hard but Branch blasted her insides with his warm thick cum. As they both came down from their high, Branch laid on top of her. His cock still halfway inside, their breath ragged and tired.

What Poppy didn't see was that Branch's bottom half was blue, and it was spreading. Branch noticed his hands changing and ran over to the water, Poppy looked up and gasped. The last of Branch's hair had turned blue, her wasn't grey anymore. Branch ran over to her, scooping her up in his arms. Poppy shrieked in surprise, but then he kissed her.

Poppy kissed him back, running her hands through his blue hair. "You're blue!" She said excitedly, looking him up and down. "I know!" He said back smiling at her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." He said, then they laid back down on the moss cuddling together. Branch being the big spoon and Poppy snuggled up next to him.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" Poppy asked hopefully, Branch smiled and kissed the crook of her neck. "Only if you want to be, my princess!" She smirked at him over his shoulder, asking. "Are you gonna be attending any parties?" Branch rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit. "Just cause I'm Happy doesn't mean I'm less cautious, if you tone them down a bit on the volume and fireworks I'll come."

Poppy's smile got bigger, but then she thought of another question. "Last question, am I getting any sleep tonight?" Branch thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, it's still pretty early in the evening. You should get some decent sleep."

Poppy looked over her shoulder at him, with a coy smile on her face. "Really? Cause your friend down there nuzzled between my butt cheeks, definitely begs to differ!" She said, grinding her butt on his cock. Branch smiled, understanding her previous meaning. Rolling her over, and kissing her passionately.

And just in case you were wondering, they didn't get any sleep that night!

Not one bit!

 _Author's note: Yeah it was a bit cheesy with Branch getting his color back, but it's a story about them fucking in the woods what did you expect. Let me Know what shameless smut you'd like next, I'll do almost any genre of movie, book, cartoon or show! Just PM me or leave it in the reviews!_


End file.
